hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshizo Hijikata
Hijikata is one of the main characters in HSK and is the second-in-command of the Shinsengumi after their leader, Kondou Isami. He's also a lieutenant in the Shinsengumi along with Keisuke Sannan. Personality Hijikata is strict but very thoughtful and mature; very serious but does tend to smile occassionally, and he does have a nice side. He has a lot of respect for women, which is one of the reasons for him being so protective of Chizuru. He is initially cold towards the young woman but laters accepts her as part of the Shinsengumi. In season 2, Hijikata eventually realizes he's in love with Chizuru, who reciprocates. Okita Souji has a habit of always playing around with him, especially with his haiku books. “Though my body may decay on the isle of Ezo My spirit guards my lord in the east.” — Hijikata Toshizou, death poem (1869) Appearance Toshizo "Toshi" Hijikata is a rather handsome man (a reference to his real-life counterpart) with black hair that trails down his back; his eyes are a darker shade of purple, and he is rather tall. In the second season, he cuts his hair up to his shoulders. He wears a purple shirt and grey pants, and carries two swords on his hip. In season 2, he changes to a blue and black western outfit. Plot He is nicknamed the "Demon Vice-Commander." His family apparently produce medicines, which cure things from cuts to bruises. However, the medicine tastes "gross", as stated by Heisuke. Second Season: Hijikata has worked himself to the point of exhaustion; his control over his thirst for blood as a Rasetsu is beginning to weaken each day. However, during this season, he has shown an even more tender side to Chizuru. He put the Rasetsu Unit out of action after Saito told him that the Rasetsu were using up their life force. When Kondou sacrifices himself to allow the Shinsengumi to escape, he nearly cries and destroys an entire troop of enemy soldiers in anger. Eventually, he allows Chizuru to give him her blood, and the two grow closer as a result. While fighting as the new section leader of a new army, he inspires his men and charges into battle, taking a castle as a result. However, he runs into Kazama Chikage and his minion Amagiri. Despite warnings from Amagiri to stop fighting with Hijikata, Kazama charges into battle with Hijikata and severely injures him using a demon-slaying blade called Douji-giri Yasutsuna, once used by a demon named Minamoto Yorimitsu to slay another oni, Shuten Douji. After the battle, Chizuru nurses him back to health. At the last episode of season 2, Hijikata and Chizuru confessed their love for each other and as they came across a beautiful cherry blossom tree, Hijikata is faced off with Kazama. Hijikata defeats Kazama but he is shown unconscious in the last few minutes of the episode but as Chizuru cried, A hand was shown wiping her tear indicating he may still be alive, Also he did not turn into ashes and disappear which makes the viewers have hope that he survived. 'Trivia, Anime differences & Other info' *It is a well known fact that Hijikata has a soft spot for poetry, perticularly haiku. It is also a well known fact that he wasn't very good at them... *Hijikata's Family medicine "Ishida Powder" is from the village of Ishida where he grew up. Although there were many people named "Hijikata" in that prefecture, Toshi's Family was the only one that made the medicine. *It has been speculated that Tuberculosus was an inherant illnes in Hijikata's family, taking the lives of his mother, sister & one of his brother-in-laws. It was also speculated that Hijikata himself once contracted TB, but somehow managed to survive it.Further speculation depicts that this may have been the cause of Souji's teberculosus, as that he may have contracted it from Hijikata at some point. *Hijikata has a musical theme for Anime Gallery 381859.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.778098.jpg hakuouki_hijikata_toshizou2_wallpaper_1024x768.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.full.178076.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.full.1329428.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.full.1389779.jpg Hijikata-Toshizou-hakuouki-17016391-1497-1123.jpg Hijikata-Toshizou-hakuouki-17016394-2560-1777.jpg Hijikata-Toshizou-hakuouki-17016403-1600-1131.jpg hizikata.jpg Whoops stub.jpg Hijikata-hakuouki-19683637-1920-1200.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.1289608.jpg 1022-3.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Shinsengumi